


A Little Late for Valentine's...

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [173]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sleeping Nude, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aiolos arrives home a little too late for Valentine's day, but he's got a cuddly, naked, sleepy Saga, so he's not complaining.





	A Little Late for Valentine's...

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 2-16-2018)

“What are you doing in my bed?” Saga asks, warm and muzzy. Aiolos giggles, snuggling closer.

“I’m seducing you. Is it working?” The irrepressible Sagittarius chirps. Saga blinks, trying to think through the thick haze of sleep.

“You’re supposed to be in Argentina right now, aren’t you?” he asks, bewildered, burrowing closer into Aiolos’s warmth. Aiolos begins biting dark little marks into Saga’s chest and he hums in pleasure.

“I got done early, I thought I’d surprise you. Are you surprised?” He murmurs warmly against Saga’s skin. Saga ducks his face and catches Aiolos’s mouth with his, kissing him slowly and thoroughly.

“I am surprised.” He says, a touch breathless. “Back just in time for Valentine’s Day. It’s too late to make any plans, it’s-” he twists around to look at the clock, squinting through the dimness. “Gods on Olympus what the fuck, it’s four in the morning. Aiolos…” he groans, his happiness at seeing Aiolos fading in the face of the grim reality of the time. Aiolos has the grace to look guilty.

“I was excited to see you, I haven’t seen you in a week…” Aiolos whines softly, kissing at Saga’a throat. Saga grumbles softly, closing his eyes and tugging Aiolos closer. He feels Aiolos smile against his skin. “Besides, you’re naked, and warm.” Saga makes a soft grumbly noise.

“You know I sleep in the nude.” Saga points out, sleep slowly dragging him back under. Aiolos chuckles.

“I do,” he acknowledges, and kisses his cheek softly. “Sleep, Saga. We can do things when you wake up.” His tone is very suggestive, and just in case he misses that, Aiolos gropes his ass, squeezing firmly. Saga’s hips buck, but he’s too sleepy to do much else. He buries his face in Aiolos’s neck with a soft sigh, and Aiolos strokes his hair as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
